Tiny Titans
by supercasey
Summary: What if the Teen Titans had started out as very young children, left mostly alone with no one to turn to? Well, the Justice League can solve that! When the JL starts up the 'Titan' project, five selected children will become the Tiny Titans, but just as things start getting started, the JL go missing! Now, its up to the Tiny Titans to find and rescue them before its too late! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Tiny Titans**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

**A/N: So I woke up this morning with this idea in my head and a story evolved from its core, so I'll write it for you guys. The main plot here is that the Teen Titan's are all aged from youngest of six years old to oldest at nine years old. I hope you like this story, it DOES have the Justice League involved in it, but its no crossover. Also, I'd like to note that I have no honest idea what Raven's mom or Cyborg's dads names are so I've made them up, hope it works with you guys. Please R&R!**

**AGES**

**Robin = 6**

**Beast boy = 8**

**Raven = 8**

**Starfire = 8**

**Cyborg = 9**

* * *

**~Tiny Titans~**

Bruce Wayne smiled as his private jet arrived in the beauty that was Jump City, he truly found this a bright and shining city, which meant he approved of this place to be his adopted sons new home for now. The poor boy had only been orphaned four months ago, but since then Bruce had found himself loving the dear boy as his son and Robin had even started calling him papa or daddy. It was pretty cute, even to Bruce and every woman who had ever met Dickie. As the jet grew closer to the newly made structure, Dickie sat up on Bruce's lap, his eyes going wide from underneath his sun glasses, he smiled a wide grin at his father figure and pointed at the tower as a whole.

"Papa, is that the tower?" Dickie asked hopefully as he hopped in his seat on Bruce's lap.

Bruce Wayne nodded as the jet alerted them that they'd land soon. "Yes Dickie Bird, that's Tiny Titans tower, your new home."

Dick suddenly frowned deeply. "Papa... will you visit me alot?" He asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"Of course Dickie, I'll visit whenever I can, I'll call every night too. Remember that phone I gave you this morning?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded and held up the small red, green and yellow phone that had been given to him. "Yes, daddy."

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Good, that phone is very special Dickie. That phone has my phone number on speed dial as well as having Alfred's, Barbara's, your older brothers and sisters, your new friends, Wonder Woman's, Superman's and the rest of the Justice League's phone numbers. If your ever scared or need to talk to any of us, were only a few clicks away." He explained.

"Thank you, papa." Dick said as he rubbed his head against his fathers chest.

Soon, the jet landed safly and Bruce Wayne, now dressed as Batman, carried the tiny child into the Titans tower to go see if his sons new teammates were here yet. A large part of Bruce was NOT okay with this in any way, but then again, anything involving Dick not being by his side at all times bothered Bruce to a very high extent, but this would be good for Dickie Bird in the long run. As soon as they entered the main room, Robin, dressed in his outfit, squeaked and hid in Batman's cape at the sight of all of the other kids in the room. Sitting on the couch was a young African American man dressed in a black suit with a young boy who was also African American beside him, the child had armor covering himself everywhere besides one of his eyes and parts of his face, he looked to be the oldest. In the kitchen was a woman with long violet hair and matching eyes, she had a little girl sitting on the counter near her who looked just like her, they were more then likely related. A green boy with pointy ears was hopping here and there as he cheered happily, Superman was keeping a close eye on him since the boys team who had adopted him, the Doom Patrol, were unable to bring him that day. And finally, an orange girl with long red hair and dazzling green eyes flew this way and that as she chattered on and on in her own language, Wonder Woman kept her eyes on her, she had only found the girl a few months ago on an out of world mission.

Batman smiled as he managed to pry Robin off of himself (Barely) and carried the boy to where the other children and adults were waiting. Immediately, the green boy came running at Robin as soon as the poor child was put down and shook his hand wildly.

"Hi! I'm Garfield but my hero name is Beast Boy, we're gonna be best friends you and me, and of course that older guy, Cyborg!" Garfield yelled as he grabbed Robin's hand and started leading him to where the African American boy sat.

The older boy smiled. "Sup man, I'm Vince but I get called Cyborg now too."

Robin nodded and, very reluctantly, shook his metal hand softly. "I'm Di- Robin, I'm Robin." He said in return.

"Is that your real name too?" Garfield asked.

Superman stepped in before Robin could answer. "Robin isn't allowed to say his real name, Gar." He explained.

"Why not?" Vince asked.

"Because Robin has a secret identity to keep secret, Vince." The older African American man, possibly his father, answered for the child.

Suddenly, the strange flying girl whisked behind Robin and flew him into the air hugging him tightly. "AH! DADDY!" Robin screamed as he started hurting from the hug.

"Starfire, please put Robin down, he's in pain." Wonder Woman said to the alien.

Starfire nodded and handed Robin back to Batman, the orphan boy clung to Batman for dear life. "I am most apologetic dearest new friend, for I am not of Earthly comings. I am the princess of Tamaran, Starfire."

Robin stared at Starfire, completely terrified. "Um... hello?"

Starfire lit up at that. "And greetings to you, friend Robin!"

"Um... hi." The girl dressed like her mother whispered as she entered the room led by her mother.

Robin smiled at her, SHE seemed the most normal. "Hello." He said in reply.

"This is my daughter Raven, shes new to this dimension." The woman stated.

Batman nodded as he placed the very terrified robin on the couch as the children sat down on it, giving the adults the chance to tell them what was going on. Garfield smiled as he sat beside Robin, he liked this boy, even if Robin was utterly shy. Well, if anyone could fix that it was Garfield... maybe he could even get Raven to be more social too, with the help of Cyborg and Starfire of course. As Batman coughed for there attention, the children perked up and stared at the adults before them with mixed expressions. Some of them were eager or scared, something that worried the parents and guardians, but they'd make a team out of them yet.

"I know that some of you are unaware of what is happening today, let me explain it for you. In this period of time the world has a huge amount of villains and a small amount of heroes that grows lower every month. The truth is, the earth needs help. That's why the Justice League exists, but sadly, we need more help. So, a new program started by superheroes of the Justice League has started called Project Titan. I know your all probably wondering why your here, so here it is, you five have been pre-choosen to be apart if this project. Not only have four of you aquired super powers within the past few years, but you have the strength and skills to one day be full time superheroes. So, either your parents, mentors or guardians have allowed you all to stay here in this tower for the next few years." Batman explained.

Superman took over. "You will of course be going to school once again when fall rolls around, but you be going to the schools here in Jump City rather then back home. Every month a new caretaker will come in, one of the JL members, and they will watch over you all and train you as you live here. However, its not all fun and games here. You will be expected to keep up with training and fighting criminals in Jump as there protectors, but, you will have weekends and Fridays off from hero work unless its a dire emergency or you are witnessing a crime taking place."

Robin raised his hand, Superman nodded at him. "Where will are parents be? Will they visit?" He asked fearfully.

"Of course every month when your caretaker switches out your parents or guardians will visit you for the day and leave in the morning." Wonder Woman explained.

Raven raised her hand, Wonder Woman smiled and nodded at her. "Are you really choosing a good caretaker or is this punishment for being stupid on the job at the Watchtower?"

Superman gave Batman a quick glance. "Smart girl." He commented.

"As expected, her mother is one of the most intelligent woman I have ever met." Batman explained, glancing at the woman in question.

Cyborg gave the adults a questioning look. "Why us, were just a bunch of freaks and aliens."

Starfire smiled brightly. "I for one am most happy with this project of titans!"

"She seems... nice." Superman told Wonder Woman as they tuned out of the conversation.

Wonder Woman nodded as she smiled at Starfire, who was busy trying to get Raven to talk to her. "Shes such an odd girl, she loves everyone she meets really. I found her orphaned and being sold into slavery by her older sister, it was tragic. But all she did was smile and thank me when we met, so I thought she's like it here, with a team."

Superman nodded in agreement. "I'm worried though, that Raven girl is so quiet, and Robin's deathly shy... think they even have a chance?" He asked the amazon.

"Well, we'll have to see for ourselves if they can do it." Wonder Woman replied. "Besides... I have a good feeling about them, there not like the other sidekicks."

"Only Robin has had any real experience in the field, Gar almost dud but he was still in training when he signed up for the program." Superman said, glancing nervously at the children. "A large part of me prays that some of them won't be EXACTLY like there parents."

Batman cut in. "Your referring to Robin, aren't you?" He asked.

Superman almost jumped. "Um I-"

"I get it, I'm not exactly the best person on this earth, I hope Robin isn't like me too." Batman said sadly. "I want him to be better then me, to be the person I should've been."

Wonder Woman smiled and nodded. "Well, we should go before the kids start asking us to sleep over for the night."

Batman sighed. "Good idea... Robin's going to be crushed when I leave, I just know it."

"Well, we have Hal to watch them for this month. They'll be okay, just you wait, he'll be fine in a couple of days." Superman assured the Batman.

Suddenly, the children grew quiet and stared at the adults, waiting for someone to speak. "A-are you going now, papa?" Robin asked in an innocent voice.

Batman nodded sadly at his son. "I'm sorry Robin, I'll be back by the end of the month unless I'm on a mission, okay?"

Robin nodded and suddenly remembered something, running to his small backpack beside his other bags, he pulled out a small medallion. With a warn and young smile, he handed it to the man he considered his father.

"If you're ever lost or scared in space or somewhere far away, this will guide you home. My parents gave it to me when I was little to lead me to them if I ever got lost, now it can lead you home." Robin told Batman happily.

If Batman wasn't Batman, he probably would have been crying from hearing all of that said to him by a six year old who had lost his parents a mere four months ago. It pained Batman to leave his boy here, but he knew Gotham was no place to raise an orphaned child. Besides, he could fly to Jump within six or seven hours if he was needed, Robin would be fine... if only Batman could believe that. As Batman fingered the medal, he placed it safely in a spare pocket in his utility belt, it would be safe there. Looking down at Robin, batman saw that the child was close to crying, the kid felt like he was losing another parent again... it was depressing just to gaze into those masked eyes that held a gorgeous color underneath.

"I'll call." Batman promised. Not wanting to stay, mostly because he knew he'd cave, Batman reluctantly left the tower.

Rachel, Raven's mother, sighed as she gave Raven a quick hug. "Be safe, my girl." She whispered in a way only a mother could.

"Goodbye mother." Raven whispered in return, watching as the woman teleported away from sight.

"I'll call, little man." Cyborg's father Victor said before patting his head and leaving the tower to his jet outside.

Wonder Woman and Superman smiled down at Garfield and Starfire, exchanging quick nods and hugs. "We'll be in touch, kids. Call if you need us!"

And with that, the children were alone, for Green Lantern Hal wouldn't be there for another four to five hours. Robin whimpered as he started hugging his arms, small tears forming at the corners of his sun glasses that he wore with his civilian clothes that still hid his identity but allowed him to be more casually dressed. Cyborg smiled and stepped forward, patting Robin on the shoulder to get his attention as he pointed at the TV by the window.

"Hey, wanna watch some TV?" He asked, taking the role of a big brother instantly in Robin's mind.

"O-o-okay." Robin whispered in a hushed voice as he followed the older boy to the couch.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R for a quick update tomorrow or on Thursday. Once again, please R&R!**

**P.S. The next chapter to You Only Live Once will be up soon, I promise!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiny Titans**

**Chapter 2: A Lantern's Light**

**A/N: Wow, so I had no idea the story would do this great... why can't my other stories do this well? Oh well, I still am grateful for the love for this story. Oh, and sorry to the viewers who didn't like the ages but I'm not changing them because I usually have Robin younger then everyone else, but if it helps Beast Boy is the second youngest in this. Please R&R!**

**AGES**

**Robin = 6**

**Beast boy = 8**

**Raven = 8**

**Starfire = 8**

**Cyborg = 9**

* * *

**~Tiny Titans~**

By the time Hal Jordan finally got to the tower, Beast Boy was flying around as a hawk, Cyborg was cramming down junk food, Raven was reading a book, Starfire was trying to undo the child safety locks on the kitchenware cabinets and Robin was asleep on the couch cuddling his stuffed Elephant Peanut. The man smiled and quickly rounded up the children, starting with Robin since he was the smallest. The Green Lantern sighed as he reached Robin, he was unbelievably tired from fighting a huge monster earlier that day on another planet. With a small nudge, Hal tried to wake Robin up, but was stopped by Cyborg who was munching on some potato chips.

"I wouldn't do that, man. It took us forever to ware him out, he was so sad about Batman leaving we had to make him nap or something." Cyborg explained. "I'm Cyborg by the way."

Hal nodded, about to grab the potato chip bag to stop Cyborg from eating so much junk food. "No way man, ain't gonna happen."

"Here, lets make a deal. You gather the other kids up and have them sit on the couch quietly and I'll let you eat all the junk food you want today, but tommorow you need to follow the schedules plans, okay?" Hal asked, he knew this was a risky idea, but if it would help calm these kids then he'd do it.

Cyborg nodded happily as he ran out to gather the others, sighing, Hal picked Robin up and simply placed him sitting up on the couch as the other titans arrived. "Now that your all here, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern core."

Beast Boy's eyes widened as a wide smile appeared on his face. "Your a _Green Lantern_? That's so cool!"

Hal nodded. "It is cool but its not all fun and games you know."

"You learned that the hard way, didn't you?" Raven asked as she gave Hal a very blank look, as if wondering if he could breathe underwater.

"Excuse me?" Hal asked, a bit surprised.

"How big did you have to mess up to have to watch us, anyways?" Raven asked, folding her arms like a disapproving parent would.

Hal looked away, blushing slightly. "Um... nothing _too_ bad."

"Wow, you must've really screwed up, huh?' Cyborg said, smirking.

Hal seemed to wonder how these kids were so smart. "Well, it was Flash's fault to be honest. We only... accidentally blew up a toaster in the kitchen."

Robin giggled happily as he woke up, having heard the story. "Your dumb, aren't you?" He asked innocently.

"Okay, lets talk about something else, okay?" Hal suggested.

"Mister Hal or Earth, what will be participating in this day of summer?" Starfire asked.

The children exchanged mixed glances at each other. "What?" Beast Boy finally asked, not understanding a lick of what Starfire had said.

Hal sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I was thinking we'd unpack are stuff in are rooms and decide from there." He admitted.

The children nodded in agreement and got to work running to carry there stuff to there rooms, picking them out close to each others. As soon as robin reached his room, he dumped his bags and started putting away his clothes, then, making sure no one was looking, hung up the secretly owned and signed picture of himself and his family dressed in there outfits for the circus show. The orphaned bird stared at the picture, it had only been a mere four months since they had held him, since he could hear there voices clear as day, since his mother sang in the small kitchen of there old trailer... since he had seen them fall. That day would forever be inscribed into his mind, no matter how much he wanted to refuse it. Just as Robin looked away, he felt tears rolling down his face. Brushing them away, he quickly finished putting away his clothes and regrouped with the other Tiny Titans in the main room. During there time together before Hal had arrived none of them had really bonded, meaning they were all still wary of each other as they sat quietly at the table in the large kitchen, all exchanging mixed looks of worry and doubt.

"Um, so, how long have you lived with Batman?" Beast Boy finally asked Robin.

Robin shrugged. "Four months." He replied.

"So what were you doing before then?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

Robin paused, staring at the wall as if it were his scapegoat for this conversation. Before a flashback could take place though, he felt a strong shiver go through his body before he responded: "Nothing that I'm allowed to talk about with you without Batman's permission."

It felt so weird calling Batman by Batman for Robin, for the past three months he had taken quickly to simply calling him Daddy or Papa. But no matter whar, Robin knew something that he hated and wished wasn't true, he'd never see Batman as his true father. He could grow to be a hundred years old, and Robin knew, the title of father for Batman would never truly mean what it did for John Grayson as it does for Bruce Wayne. For Bruce its a simple term that an orphan calls him because its not strange like Bruce or . For John Grayson its a totally different title, it means he is the giver of life to Dick Grayson and is the true parent of him by pure blood and nothing else. Robin doubted anyone else would get that, especially not these other kids, but they didn't need to understand for him to know that, it was just a simple fsct in Robin's mind that told him the honest truth that he often refused to believe in.

"Well, that was a bit suspicious." Cyborg commented as he chowed down on some more chips. "You totally froze up and shivered, dude."

Robin sent a low toned bat-glare at the older boy, making Cyborg shiver slightly. "Its not your business of what I hide from you all, I have secrets and so do you, its life." The words were cold from the child.

Raven nodded in agreement. "He's right, we should leave it at that and try to get along." She explained.

Robin smiled at Raven. he liked her alot. She was understanding and quiet, something he liked personally. Sure, he was a pretty loud kid sometimes, but there was a time for quiet and a time for loudness, a fact not many people chose to behave with. But she was different... she was beautiful. Robin blinked, what, where the heck had that come from? Still, she was pretty for a girl, not that Robin had never found Wonder Woman or any other girls pretty, it was just... Raven was gorgeous to him. As if on cue, Hal exited his room for while he was at the tower to see the five children all seated, chatting on and on about all sorts of things.

"Hey kids, hows it going?" Hal asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Were hungry." Cyborg said, putting the chips aside.

Hal raised an eyebrow. "But, you just ate like ten seconds ago, Vince." He said, pointing at the discarded chip bag.

"I might have eaten, but they haven't." Cyborg said as he pointed out the other kids, who waved at Hal as if they had just noticed him standing there.

"Alright, what are you all in the mood for?" Hal asked.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy cheered.

Raven shrugged. "Chicken tenders."

Starfire looked extremely happy. "SMORGLA!" She screamed.

"Pizza!" Cyborg said happily, doing a fist-pump into the air.

Robin stared at everyone, not knowing what to pick as he sat quietly. "Um... chicken sounds good." He whispered in a weak voice.

Hal nodded, smiling. "Thankfully for all of you, I can actually cook."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "I doubt it, your probably lying in an attempt to look cool, aren't you?"

"Why are you so smart?" Hal asked Raven.

"Why are you so weird." Raven countered, smirking a faint yet noticeable smirk at the pilot.

Cyborg's eyes widened as he stared at Raven. "Shes good." He commented, Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

Robin said happily, a wide grin on his face as he gazed at Raven. "Yeah... shes really pretty."

Everyone stared at Robin, all questioning if he had really just said that. Blushing, Robin ducked his head and mumbled a low key curse in his native tongue of Romanian. The five children all waited patiently for there dinner... or as patiently as a group of little kids could. After only about ten or twenty minutes, Hal turned around to find all of them gone and completely out of sight. Great... just great. With a deep breath, Hal opened his phone and called batman at the Watchtower, linking the call to the big screen to show it as a live streamed call. Before Hal could reconsider, Batman picked up and glared at Hal. Hal chuckled nervously as he saw the angry look of the Batman.

"Um... hi Bruce, the kids are doing great before you ask." Hal lied.

"What did you do?' Batman asked as he folded his arms, glaring at Hal.

Hal stiffened under the harsh look. "Well... the kids ran off when I wasn't looking and I was wondering if you knew where they might hide. So... any ideas?"

Batman seemed to mull this over for a few seconds. "I know Robin would either hide under a bed or in the vents, Beast Boy would probably hide in a clothes pile, Starfire is more then likely to be somewhere unexpected of most kids, Raven would be somewhere quiet and private and Cyborg is probably in the pantry." He said, without missing a beat.

"Wait... how would you know where they'd hide anyways?" Hal asked curiously.

"There kids, they like being places where there not supposed to be. I've already met all of them as my identity and as Batman and have figured out a bit about them through that, and of course I was given information from there parents or guardians." Batman explained.

"Cool, wanna tell me?" Hal asked.

Batman shook his head. "No, this is a learning experience for you too you know. These are earths furture heroes, you'll need to know them before you can fight with them by your side in heated combat." He said.

Hal nodded sadly. "Well, I should go find them before they do something stupid." He said.

"Agreed, call me at eight so I can talk to Robin, got it?" Batman asked.

Hal nodded in agreement. "Got it, Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern core out!"

As soon as the phone call ended, Hal started heading for the bathroom first at the sound of a flush, maybe Starfire or Raven was in there. Heading there, he nearly tripped over a... GREEN PANDA CUB!? Hal started to panic, but calmed as he remembered Batman warning him that changing into animals was Beast Boy's superpower. No letting him get away, Hal scooped Beast Boy up as the boy changed back to a child and giggled in Hal's arms from having scared him. The man bit back a yelp as he opened the bathroom, seeing a wild sight. The place was in shambles, toilet paper was everywhere, female pads were ripped open and stuck to the walls and wet wipes were being flushed down the toilet by a very fascinated Starfire. Star smiled happily at Hal as he entered, ignoring his shocked expression.

"Why guardian Hal Jordan of the earth, I am most pleased to welcome you to the depths of a normal humans toiletry chambers!" Starfire said excitedly. "The room is most interesting, for it has many appliances of interesting proportions."

Hal was speak-less for a few more seconds before snapping back into guardian mode. "Starfire, what have you done?" He asked in not anger but disbelief.

Starfire tilted her head. "I am not understanding your concern, for I have simply decorated the room or refreshingness by showing its many uses to others like myself."

Hal sighed, rubbing his forehead as Beast Boy giggled at the mess at his feet, tossing a roll of toilet paper to himself as he stood by Hal's side. "Starfire... on earth we don't do stuff like this, its called 'making a mess' and its not a good thing, alright?"

"Of course guardian Hal Jordan of the earth, I am most apologetic to your anger, forgive me?" Starfire looked ready to cry from feeling like she had horribly offended Hal.

Hal rubbed Starfire's head. "Its okay, your forgiven. Don't worry, we can clean it all up later, okay?"

Starfire nodded as she wiped away a few stray tears. With that, Hal took her and Beast Boy's hands as he led the way to the pantry, where he already saw Cyborg carrying a whole load of junk food out of. Hal just stared at the child in shock, where the hell was all of the food GOING in that kid, a black hole? Either way, he knew he couldn't just let Cyborg stuff himself with the junk.

"Cyborg, dinner will be ready soon, okay? Put the junk food away." Hal instructed.

Cyborg frowned deeply. "But I'm hungry now." He argued.

Hal had to bite back a deep sigh. "I know buddy, but dinner will be ready soon, alright?"

Cyborg still looked really sad. "Can i have ONE Twinkie at the very least?" He begged with Bambi eyes at max usage.

"Fine... but go easy on dessert, got it?" Hal asked, not wanting to really clean up child vomit on his first day of the job.

Cyborg nodded as he grabbed a Twinkie from the pile of food he had and stuffed it in his mouth, putting the rest of the food away before starting to watch TV. Dropping Beast Boy and Starfire off watching TV, Hal decided to go find Robin and Raven, surely it couldn't be THAT hard, right?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: Was that good? Anyways, please don't ask me anymore why Robin's so young and why Beast Boy's older, I already explained this, I like writing Robin younger then Beast Boy because I like the idea of Robin being the Youngest like he is in Young Justice. That's my answer, okay? Please R&R, and sorry if I came off as rude, I'm just trying to make a point here.**

**Reviews = Faster updates and longer chapters.**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiny Titans**

**A/N: Hope this is good enough for you all, anyways, please stop asking me about ages now if you could, thanks! Anyways, one of the things Robin does in this chapter inspired by a story my dad told me about when he was eight or nine and had a crush on a girl in his neighbohood named Lisa. Please R&R!**

**AGES**

**Robin = 6**

**Beast boy = 8**

**Raven = 8**

**Starfire = 8**

**Cyborg = 9**

* * *

**~Tiny Titans~**

Little did Hal Jordan know, but Robin and Raven were in a closet, through a vent in the ceiling, through many twists and turns of the insides of vents and finally were sitting peacefully together on the floor of the towers roof. Robin hummed happily to pass the time as they silently both hoped they had won whatever game Cyborg and Beast Boy had started. Yes, even Raven hoped they had won, she was an eight year old after all. Minutes seemed to pass by without much meaning until finally Robin decided to speak, seeing as he could hardly hold still any longer.

"Um... your very pretty, Raven." Robin said, hoping she wouldn't hit him or anything.

Raven seemed surprised and turned her head away as a deep scarlet blush covered her cheeks. "Oh... you are quite... adorable to be quite honest." She admitted.

Robin blushed as he tried to think of something to say. "So... whats your back-story?"

"Whats yours?" Raven countered, dropping the subject like dropping a bowling ball during a bowling match and walking away.

"Well I guess I can tell you ONE thing, but you can't tell my daddy or anyone else, got it!" Robin said as he looked her in the eyes from behind his mask.

Raven nodded in acceptance. "Then I'll tell you a fact about myself that not alot of people know."

"Okay, I'll go first. I was born and raised in a circus as an acrobat." Robin said, smiling at Raven brightly.

Raven smiled at that. "I've always wanted to go to a circus... anyways, I was born and raised in a secret land known as Azar, but now its been destroyed and only myself and my mother escaped."

Robin looked shocked. "Thank goodness your okay... your really lucky, I lost my family too but I can't say how it happened. It was only four months ago though."

Raven seemed to accept. "Do you think we've won yet?" She asked, looking back at the open venting shaft they had used to get up on the roof undetected.

"I dunno, but I'm getting hungry, we should go back." Robin said, holding out his hand for her.

Raven took the hand and hardly noticed him freeze up at the contact and followed him to the stairs up to the roof at the corner of the tower roof. As soon as they reached the living room, they were greeted by Hal who looked ready to call 911 about two missing minors. The man sighed a sigh of relief as soon as they sat on the couch, making the whole team present. Rubbing his forehead, Hal finished cooking dinner and called the kids to the table.

"Dinner." Hal called out as he finished placing the plates down.

The kids cheered happily and ran to the table before simply staring at the food in confusion, all except Robin. "Whats wrong with it?" Hal asked.

Beast Boy frowned at the chicken tenders on his plate. "There not cut." He said, as if it was completely crazy.

Without another word, Robin sent four bat-a-rangs through the room and sliced the chicken tenders easily while cutting his own with ease. Cyborg stared at the six year old in shock. "Whoa... that's awesome, man."

"DUDE! That wasn't just awesome, it was epic!" Beast Boy yelled, clapping happily at the boy wonder.

Robin shrugged, smiling particularly at Raven. "My dad taught me that one."

Raven smirked very faintly at Robin from under her hood, she shouldn't be finding Robin cute, that's what she knew. But... she liked him alot. He may have been a six year old with parent issues, but he had a higher maturity level then most kids his age and was pretty dang smart as well. Still... Raven kept getting a strange feeling in her stomach whenever she saw him smile so sweetly at her or hold her hand, it was so odd... yet so natural. As the team ate, the two birds kept sending looks at each other and waving, but whenever caught by one of there new teammates, they'd duck there heads and either hide under there hoods (Raven in this case) or stuff there mouth so they wouldn't have to explain themselves. After around twenty minutes, dinner was over and it was around seven, right when the sunset would come in around thirty minutes or so.

With a bit of courage, Robin walked up to Hal and pulled on the hero's shirt, making him look down. He had been planing his newest plan during dinner and hoped it would help him with his strange feelings with Raven. Hal looked down and smiled at the usually shy bird.

"Hey Robin, whats up?" Hal asked.

Robin blinked. "Well, your the tall one here so I guess your up. Anyways... I need you to take me and Raven for a walk."

Hal looked confused. "What?"

"A walk, me and Raven are going to take a walk around the island but Batman said I can't leave the tower without an adult. If I am to ever woo Raven with my looks I must have her fall for me with a walk, just like in the movies that Flash and Iris watch." Robin explained.

Hal just stared at Robin, a bit bewildered. "A walk... are you sure, buddy?"

Robin shrugged. "Daddy said I'm too old to date so I'm going to take a friendly yet compassionate walk of love with Raven. She will fall for me by midnight."

Hal had to hold back from laughing hysterically. "Okay okay... I'll take you too for your walk, don't worry."

"I'm glad I can count on you Hal, if we ever get married and have a million beautiful babies I will name my tenth son after you." Robin promised, completely sure that this would one day happen.

With that, Robin hurried to Raven's room and knocked on her door with a tiny fist and tucked in his undershirt before she answered the door, if he was ever going to have a happy ending like the people in those adult rated movies that his dad didn't know he'd seen then he'd have to look 'Dapper' as they said in the movies. As soon as Raven answered the door, she was hardly surprised to see Robin standing there, after all, it seemed like they were starting to become pretty good friends besides Beast Boy and Cyborg who were acting rather brotherly.

"Hello Robin, are you in need of anything?" Raven asked softly.

Robin smiled nervously. "Do you want to go for a walk with me around the island? Hal will be watching us, but he promised to give us are space."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You want to go for a walk... with me?" She asked, no one had ever really wanted to ever hang out with her growing up in Azar so she was very excited by Robin asking her to walk with him.

"Of course I want you to take a walk with me, your smart, funny and sweet! So... is that a yes?" Robin asked, bouncing a bit from where he stood.

Raven nodded. "Deal, I'll be out in a second, I should dress in something nicer."

"Oh, okay, see you in a few minutes then!" Robin said before dashing to his room to get dressed.

Both birds struggled to figure out what to wear until Robin settled on a red over coat with a green and yellow rugby shirt under neath and black jeans with sunglasses covering his eyes but secretly held a mask underneath in case they fell off. Raven had taken a bit longer, but in the end she wore a dark blue cloak (Just like the one she wears as a teenager in the show but smaller) and a small headband colored dark blue in her hair. As she reached the living room, she could see Cyborg and Beast Boy playing Mario Cart, Starfire playing with what looked like a Barbie doll and Robin and Hal waiting by the door. Taking her hand, Robin led Raven out the door to the elevator with Hal close behind them, as soon as they reached the bottom floor they headed outside to walk around the island until they found a small cliff over looking the vast ocean waves as they crashed against the sandy/rocky shore below. The two birds of a feather stood quietly until they both sat cross-legged at the very edge of the cliff.

"Be careful!" Hal called out to the children as he stood a bit farther away to give them some space.

As the minutes passed, the sunset came and sent and orange and red glow over the salt water waves as they shimmered and shined in the evening sun, it was beautiful. Raven had never seen such a beautiful sunset. Suddenly, the edge of the cliff started to fall apart and send Robin and Raven to a horrible fate. Robin yelped but grabbed a grappling hook from his bat-belt that he had buckled to his pants and shot it at a long hockey stick Hal had made with his ring (Smooth one, Hal) and the hook latched on. Robin made a grab for Raven, but the cord snapped and was about to cause Robin to possibly die until he felt a tingling sensation overcome him before he was being carried by Hal back to the tower. Looking up, Robin was astonished to see Raven smiling over him as she levitated off the ground.

"You... you saved my life." Robin whispered as he stared into those violet eyes of hers.

Raven shrugged. "I couldn't let my best friend die."

Robin blinked. "I... I'm your best friend?"

"Of course you are, your one of my only friends, Robin." Raven explained as she hovered close to him while Hal hurried to the tower to avoid anymore danger.

Robin smirked. "Did I possibly woo you then?" He asked innocently.

Raven raised an eyebrow, then smiled softly. "Well... I may have a soft side for you bird boy, but nothing huge yet."

Robin put his hands behind his head as he was carried into the elevator and winked at Raven. "Don't worry, I'll woo you one day... whatever wooing means, I'll do it! Flash says its good to woo woman and pretty girls, so I'm gonna do what they do in the movies!"

"Wait... what movies did you see?" Hal asked, a bit scared to be honest.

Robin shrugged. "I dunno... Kiki's Delivery Service, Howl's Moving Castle, Ponyo and other romantic movies... especially Lady and the Tramp, I LOVE THAT MOVIE!"

Hal sighed with relief. "Well... looks like Flash gets to live for another night." He joked happily.

"Hey Hal, I've had a question on my mind all day, what does 'sex appeal' mean?" Robin asked.

It took everything in Hal NOT to faint.

* * *

**A/N: A pretty short chapter but I got lazy at the end, sorry. Please R&R, and also, please stop asking me about the ages if you coucld, thanks!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
